A variety of household carts and related products are designed with wheels on at least two legs of the carts so that the carts may be conveniently moved to different locations. Such household carts include flower carts, small tables, garbage can carts, garden hose reels, gas grills and the like. These tables and carts generally have tubular legs and at least two of the legs will have wheels attached to them.
Oftentimes, carts of the type for which the device of this application is applicable are shipped to retail outlets in boxes and have to be assembled by the consumer after purchase from the retail outlet. A display cart may be assembled and placed on the floor of the retail outlet so that the customer can view and compare the different products, but once the customer places an order for the product, it is usually delivered to the customer in a carton with the product to be assembled upon the customer returning home. Shipping products in this fashion saves a substantial amount of volume in the shipping process and also makes the product less likely to be damaged during shipping. On the other hand, there is a certain amount of inconvenience to the consumer when the consumer arrives home and has to assemble the product. Many consumers do not have adequate tools to assemble such products and there is a need to have products that can be assembled with a minimum amount of tools or no tools if that is possible.
The present invention is designed to accommodate the need for the ability to attach wheels to a cart or gas grill without requiring any tools. A simple design that can be manufactured easily and inexpensively and yet which will allow the consumer to conveniently connect the wheels to the tubular frame of a cart is highly desirable. Such a product is presently not available in the marketplace. The ability to quickly assemble the wheels to a cart is an attractive feature that makes the cart more readily marketable to the average consumer. Furthermore, the ability to construct a rather inexpensive system for connecting wheels to the tubular legs of carts enables the manufacturer to provide the product at a cheaper price. Finally, the convenience of being able to snap wheels onto the tubular legs of a cart or gas grill without the use of tools enables the consumer to complete the assembly in less time and thus further enhances the marketability of the product.